


Real Ninja have Scars

by chibi_zoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gifts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka would like to attract Ibiki's attention.  Kakashi supplies an idea for the perfect Secret Santa gift, but Iruka is having second thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Ninja have Scars

Written for the Scarred Love community on Y!  
Rated: NC-17

Real ninjas have scars II C-1

Iruka frowned into the mirror; very carefully he drew the eyebrow pencil lightly across his face. Highlighting his facial scar was terribly vain but it made him feel more like a ‘real’ ninja. Kakashi had a facial scar and Ibiki had several, he wanted so dearly to be classed together with them that he had sunk to this level. Tonight was the night of the Ninja Christmas Party, the biggest event of the year, complete with lame Secret Santa. Iruka had drawn Ibiki.

He had hunted high and low looking for a likely gift, even meeting with Kakashi for ideas. Despite his attitude, Kakashi was surprisingly astute when it came to analysing people. His idea had sounded so very apt at the time, although now Iruka was starting to have second thoughts. If this backfired he would probably have to turn missing-nin, or commit seppuku. What a morbid thought. Mentally slapping his cheeks, Iruka drew himself up proudly; he was a Konoha ninja he would succeed.

Picking up his gift he strolled towards the auditorium where the party was being held. Typically enough he was one of the first to arrive, he greeted the Hokage and waved at his fellows before placing his gift on the designated table beside the tree. He grimaced at the sight of the tree, his students had been let loose to decorate it and it was hideous mishmash of conflicting colours. He glanced around the tree and his breath caught in his throat, Ibiki was already here.

The heavily scarred man looked heavenly tonight, without his greatcoat on he appeared much less intimidating. Tentatively he made eye contact and was delighted when the object of his affections came closer, handing him a drink and making idle small talk. They chattered away, flitting from topic to topic, and gossiping about their fellow party-goers. Kakashi winked at him when he finally arrived, hours late, and cheerfully invaded Iruka’s personal space. Promisingly Ibiki glared at the copy-nin and shooed him on his way. Iruka mentally cheered.

The evening flew past; Iruka receiving yet another dolphin themed gift, sometimes he wished that his colleagues would show some imagination. He had watched nervously as Ibiki’s name was called but the man actually smiled upon un-wrapping his gift. He had then looked directly at Iruka and licked his lips. Iruka’s libido went in immediate overdrive; he would have to remember to thank Kakashi later, much later. Finally the party was over and Ibiki offered to walk with Iruka.

Iruka writhed against the hard body pinning him to the wall, the feeling of Ibiki’s excitement thrilling through Iruka’s blood. He adjusted his positioning so that their erections lined up, slipping his hands down to squeeze a hardened ass. A matching grope had him seeking Ibiki’s lips for a searing kiss. He raised his arms to loop them around bared shoulders, arching his back and grinding his groin forwards. Ibiki groaned delightfully and attempted to crawl down his throat.

Sliding down Ibiki’s body Iruka dropped to his knees, skittering his fingers over taught abs and nuzzling at the obvious bulge. Ever so slowly he drew down the zipper and parted the cloth. Leaking red flesh was not quite contained by the tiny briefs the man wore. Iruka gently mouthed the exposed glans whilst his hands divested the other of his pants. When freed, Ibiki’s erection bobbed forward and Iruka tongued it further into his mouth.

Totally naked, Ibiki was resting his forehead against the wall, his hands buried in Iruka’s chocolate locks. The chuunin was sucking on his dick with apparent relish, moaning delightfully around his mouthful. It had been an incredibly long time since Ibiki had had such a willing partner, his interrogation victims didn’t really count and he should probably discount his terrified subordinates as well. Iruka was clearly getting off on this; he had actually stuck his hand down his own pants and was obviously stroking himself. This was definitely the best Secret Santa he had ever received.

Ever so slowly Ibiki withdrew from Iruka’s hot mouth; he wanted to loose himself down a different passage tonight. Warm brown eyes stared up at him from above swollen lips as a pink tongue appeared and licked delicately. He drew Iruka up, keeping eye contact, and sucked that tongue into his own mouth. Iruka’s eyes slid shut as he moaned in enjoyment. His clothed erection grinding against Ibiki’s nakedness, two sets of hands immediately began attempting to divest Iruka of his remaining clothing without breaking their kiss.

Breaking apart for much needed breath, the panting nin progressed towards the bed; Ibiki plastering himself against Iruka’s back as they moved. At the foot of the bed Ibiki halted Iruka’s progress and encouraged him to drop his hands down to support his weight. Catching on Iruka ground his ass up against Ibiki’s hardness, spreading his legs as he did so and exposing his pucker. Ibiki grabbed his swollen flesh and rubbed it up and down Iruka’s crack, spreading pre-come all around and making the other man pant with desire.

Sucking on his finger, loudly so that Iruka would know what he was doing, he slowly ran it around the eager entrance. He watched spellbound as it slowly disappeared into the others body; dragging it back and forth, around and around, listening to Iruka pant in enjoyment. He added a second finger and spread them, staring straight into Iruka’s willing body. Slowly he bent down and licked at the straining flesh, adding a third finger whilst Iruka was whining speechlessly with lust.

His spit was making the whole area slippery, he deliberately dribbled directly into Iruka’s quivering orifice and drew back, it was finally time for the main show. He slotted his weeping erection between his fingers, pushing in as he withdrew his probing digits to grasp onto straining hips. Iruka pushed back against his desire, arranging himself so that the intruder would brush against his prostate. Ibiki knew when he hit it because Iruka threw his head back and gasped whilst his passaged constricted in his pleasure, Ibiki tightened his grip on Iruka’s hips.

After what seemed an age of slow movement Ibiki’s balls finally bumped heated flesh and he swivelled his hips, drawing a moan from his partner. He held still for several heartbeats before pulling backwards, still torturously slow. Just before he popped free he pushed back in again, Iruka’s hips rising to meet him. Together they sped up until the slap of flesh on flesh echoed through the room accompanied by grunts, groans and gasps of pleasure. Iruka’s fingers curled into his bedspread every time his prostate was hit.

Ibiki was entranced by Iruka’s obvious enjoyment, his skin was flushed a delightful rosy hue and his hair was sticking to his sweaty shoulders. His muscled back was arched, pushing his ass into prominence, the firmly rounded flesh spread around him. Ibiki could not remember the last time he had seen anything so erotic. His eager eyes roamed over the caramel skin and trained onto the enormous scar in the middle of Iruka’s back. Scars were a huge turn on for him and this one was a beauty, his eyes caressed it and his hips sped up in response.

He longed to run his hands all over Iruka and locate each and every scar the other possessed, touching them, licking them, and sucking the surrounding flesh into his mouth. Just the thought of it was incredibly arousing. Next time, when they had more time to explore each others bodies Ibiki promised himself that he would indulge, but for now he restricted himself to his eyes only. Thwarted desire only increasing his lust and he was a master at prolonging desire.

All too soon Ibiki found himself nearing his peak. He moved one of his hands, sliding along sweating flesh, until he could grasp Iruka’s neglected erection. It was slick with pre-cum. He pumped it slowly and Iruka’s breath hitched. His own thrusts were becoming erratic and Iruka was trembling with suppressed desire. Finally he could hold it no longer and grunted as he thrust harshly for the final time, shooting his load deep inside his lover. Iruka had obviously been waiting for him and released in time with him, his passage constricting impossibly tight.

They rode out their orgasm together, bodies moving together in harmony. Slowly their breathing returned to a more normal rate and sated, for now, Ibiki withdrew his softening organ. Iruka whined at his exit and his hole quivered before a stream of white dribbled out. Ibiki drew his finger through the leaking fluid, swirling it around the tender flesh as Iruka trembled. Deciding to leave it at that for tonight Ibiki drew his lover towards the bathroom to clean up, there would be other nights for those kinks.


End file.
